


The Next Chapter

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Even the best writers can be caught off guard by new chapters.





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my next work for my original Shadows universe. Tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy. Have a good day!

_Bzzt, Bzzt._

“Hm?”

Slim grabbed his phone out of his pocket, examining the notification that appeared. It was a message from his wife, Dot.

“I’ve got a surprise for you at home. See you soon!”

A familiar laughter caught Slim’s attention. “What kind of surprise do you think it is?” The smirk could be heard in Shade’s voice, getting an eye roll from Slim.

“Whatever you’re thinking it is, I’m sure it’s not that.”  
“Aw come on, where’s your sense of fun?”  
“Right by my common sense. Now let’s get home, blabbermouth.”  
“Hmph, party pooper.”

Slim left his office, taking in the bright sunlight through his blue sunglasses. It was a productive day of writing, having just finished the second draft of his latest book. Writing was fun for him and surprisingly profitable, the sales from his first two books supporting him and his wife well. Slim smiled upon thinking of his incredible partner, the curiosity of what she had waiting for him at home occupying his mind as he jumped into a nearby shadow.

Slim sped through the shadows, leaping from one to another at a blurring pace. His powers had grown significantly since he first met Shade, feats like what Shade called “Shadow-Hopping” were now second nature, giving Slim the time to let his mind wander over what Dot could possibly have in store for him.

There weren’t any birthdays soon as far as Slim knew. No special events either, he wasn’t that big of an author yet. Did something big happen at Dot’s job? She has been doing well in her work as a counselor, so she could be getting a raise. The thought excited Slim, so he moved even faster to his home.

He stepped out of the shadow from his house, relishing in the cool AC winds after feeling the heat from outside. “Hey Dot, I’m home!” He called out.

“In here honey!” Her voice came from the kitchen, where Slim could hear her taking items out of a cupboard. Shade licked his lips as they walked in, Slim giving a small smile to his wife.

“How’d today go?”  
“Good, my patients are making great progress.” She said cheerfully. Slim walked in to hug his wife, but she beat him to it, giving him a fierce hug and kiss while spinning around, catching him by surprise. Shade laughed as Slim was silent, pulling back from the kiss with a curious look on his face, hands still on her sides.

“What’s got you shining, Dot? Feelin’ frisky?” Shade said with a sly grin and crossed arms. Dot simply rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, long used to Shade’s mannerisms at this point, and also entertained by the sentient shadow.

“Not right now Shade, though I do want you around and Firefly for this.”  
“Somebody say my name?” The sentient light appeared, standing on the other side of Slim.  
“I did, Firefly, because I have some news for you three.” Dot’s smile grew slightly wider.  
“What’s going on Dot?” Slim still had a curious look on his face, making Dot laugh.

“Do any of you know what day it is?”  
“Thursday?”  
“It’s Sunday, you dolt.” Shade said with a small shake of his head.  
“Alright, then what do you got, Mr. Genius?” Firefly replied with a grin.  
“Enough you two,” Slim said sharply. “What’s up, Dot?”

She simply laughed, softly guiding Slim’s hands to her stomach. Slim, Shade, and Firefly had no idea what was going on. Was she feeling intimate like Shade said? Was she not feeling good?

“Is there something you want to-“ Slim stopped dead in his tracks, finding something that made his mind go blank.

Shade was silent, his smirk completely gone from his face. Firefly had his hands over his mouth, his eyes wider than they ever had been. Slim was paralyzed, his hands slowly starting to tremble at what he found. It was something he had never thought he’d find here in a thousand years.

A soul.

A living, pulsing soul, flashing hundreds of colors at a time, most of them being green-like in hue. Pink started to flash after a second or so, reacting to Slim’s presence. He couldn’t believe it. An entirely unique soul, born from the bond between him and Dot. Slim didn’t think it was possible. He was-

“Happy Father’s Day, Nehemiah.”

Slim looked up at Dot, his eyes doing something they had never done before. They glowed in every color Slim could project. Sparks appeared, quickly growing into fierce flames that lit the whole kitchen. Firefly was still paralyzed from the news, while Shade was starting to laugh with both entertainment and nervousness.

Dot looked at Slim, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes. Slim started watering as well, being overwhelmed by the news. He had wanted children in the back of his mind, but his fear of Shade and losing control occupied his thoughts before meeting Dot.

“I-I’m a father.”  
“Yes, you are. And you’re going to be a great one. All of you.”  
“W-what if I fail? What if I irreparably hurt them?”  
“Oh great, here we go…” Shade crossed his arms and huffed.

“Shade.” Dot gave Shade a death glare, wiping the smirk off of his face, replacing it with fear that was trying to hide behind annoyance. Firefly softly snickered, but he also got a less intense glare from Dot that silenced him.

“You’re going to be great, Slim. You know why?” He softly looked up at her, tears slowing down. “Because of your strength, your kindness, and your love for this child that I can already see in your eyes. You’ve grown so much throughout your life, and there’s no one on this Earth I’d rather raise a family with.”

Dot gave Slim a kiss on the forehead while he processed her words. The flames from his eyes slightly diminished. She trusted him with everything, and he hadn’t failed yet, but her child? This was his legacy, what if his past haunted his kid? What if he couldn’t protect them?

He shook his head. No, he would protect them. He’d love them with all of his heart, no matter what. Slim would make sure that his child would walk down a good path. Slim looked at Dot with fierce and loving eyes, his eyes subtly turning whiter amongst the other colors.

“I’ll do my best, Selene. I’ll give this little guy all the love I can, I promise.”

Tears slowly rolled down Dot’s eyes as she gave him a kiss on the lips that Slim wholeheartedly reciprocated. This was what Dot loved so much about him: his dedication to his family. And even if he didn’t show it, Shade was also dedicated, just as much as Slim.

“I know you will. All of you will. Shade, Firefly, would you like to feel as well?”  
“W-why are you asking us?” Firefly stuttered.  
“Because you guys are part of this family as well. And that includes you, Shade.”  
“Hmph, you know that I am literally living darkness, right? You aren’t worried about me ‘tainting’ your kid?”  
“No, because it’s like Slim and I both know, darkness is a part of human nature. Come on.”

Shade sighed deeply, surrendering to Dot’s insistence. Firefly was hesitant out of invading personal space, but Dot quickly put those worries to rest. Shade and Firefly both softly rested their hands next to Slim’s, the soul reacting to their presence as well.

“This-this is amazing.” Firefly whispered in awe.  
“Hmph, it’s not that special.” Though Shade's eyes still held wonder within them.

The family stayed like that for a few moments, absorbing the new information and possibilities that came with the soon arrival. What would they be like? What would they inherit from their parents? Would they experience anything like Slim did? So many questions ran through their minds.

However, Slim decided that now was not the time for questions. He rose up to Dot and gave her a soft but still fierce kiss on the lips that Dot wholeheartedly reciprocated. Slim poured everything he had into the kiss: His love for Dot, his fear of failure, and his determination to be the best father he could be. Dot responded with an understanding of Slim’s worries, some of her own, and complete faith in Slim’s capability to raise a good person.

They pulled back, seeing joy, love, trust, and fear in each others’ eyes. Slim and Dot had been through a lot together, and this was another chapter in their lives. Shade and Firefly had grown so much since they arrived in Slim’s life, and Slim knew that they would help in their own ways.

“So,” Shade spoke after a while. “Got any ideas for names?”  
“We can worry about that later. For now, how about we get some food, huh?” Dot responded with a smile.  
“I’m with Dot on this one. Today was a long day. Now, its time to relax.” Slim said while grabbing some more ingredients out of the cupboard. A smile was fixed onto his face, imagining what incredible things would come with parenthood. Even though he knew it was going to be difficult, Slim couldn’t wait to embark on this new adventure.


End file.
